The Morning After
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to persue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way? Femslash. Fluff, sort of. Valkubus. OC Tamsin. AU. Liberties taken with the Valkyrie's powers. Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning After**

**Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: T for Femslash & Language**

**Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to persue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way?**

* * *

Tamsin woke up the next morning, feeling a body next to hers. She almost didn't recognize it and was about to jump out of the bed but then she remembered; she remember what had happened. She looked over and saw Bo lying by her side, her head resting on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin smiled at the succubus, remembering what had happened the night before; the day before even. She had confessed her love for Bo, given Bo her powers, saved her, and in return Bo had saved her. Tamsin had been prepared to die that day, to die for the one she loved, but in the end, she didn't have to, Bo truly was _his_ daughter. Tamsin could feel the mind link between her and Bo pull at her consciousness. She closed her eyes and let the memory flow; it was of Bo, when Tamsin was dead. Bo's eyes were that unnatural blue color, not the electric blue of the succubus, but something else, she heard Bo speak. "_No, you've done enough Odin. Forever have we lived in your shadow, I am his daughter, and I decide who lives and dies."_

Tamsin's eyes flew open. She had thought Odin was Bo's father, she knew that he had to have been a god, and since Odin had wanted Bo, she thought it was him; obviously she was wrong. While Tamsin was wracking her brains, Bo woke from her sleep; she could feel Tamsin's uneasiness. Bo reached over and stroked her face with that back of her hand. Tamsin instantly calmed and forgot the thoughts she was previously thinking, leaning her face into Bo's hand, feeling the succubus' soft skin. "Morning succubus."

Bo smiled at Tamsin. "I'd say I'm just a little more than just a succubus now, don't you think?" Tamsin smirked, and laughed, both at the same time.

"I suppose you're right." Tamsin leaned over to kiss Bo. "I guess I should be saying savior, lover, babe, and guardian. Are those all satisfactory terms?" Bo kissed Tamsin back.

"Yes, much better, although I'm thinking lover is my favorite. It has a nice ring to it." The brunette laughed, which was music to Tamsin's ears. She loved hearing the sound of Bo's laughter and knowing that she was the one to cause it.

"I believe you are right." Bo smiled and sat up, looking down at the blonde. Tamsin stared up at the dark brown eyes of her lover, smiling back. "I suppose I have to go talk to Lauren and Dyson and tell them I found you." Tamsin didn't really want to get out of the bed, but she did owe it to them to let them know Bo was safe. In the back of Tamsin's mind, she was also afraid. She was afraid that Bo would realize that she wasn't worth it and go back to Lauren, or even Dyson. Both of them were much better suited for the succubus. Tamsin was all but powerless now, all she retained was her longevity, and that was because she was born fae, but the rest of her powers Bo now had.

Bo could feel Tamsin's doubt through their mind link, something that right now, Bo was grateful for. She leaned in and kissed Tamsin on the forehead. "Tamsin whatever it is you are feeling doubt about, I'm here for you, where ever and whenever you need me. I didn't just save you to let you go, I do intent on keeping you around." Tamsin's heart jumped at her words; did that mean Bo wanted her? She sure hoped so.

"Bo, it's just that, oh I don't know. It's so hard, knowing that any minute you could realize that I'm not worth perusing and you could easily have Dyson or Lauren back. They both care for you Bo, Lauren even came to me, begging for my help in finding you. I don't know how I could handle that." It was strange for Tamsin, laying her feelings in front of Bo like that, but with the mind link, she knew Bo would press her until she caved. She might as well come clean now, even though it was difficult.

Bo's eyes softened as she looked into the blonde's bright green eyes. She intertwined her fingers with Tamsin's and rubbed her hand with her thumb. "Tamsin, I know you don't think it, but you are worth perusing, and I'm not letting you go. I will tell you every day if I have to until you believe it." Kissing the blonde, she tried to let her know that she wasn't going to leave her, ever.

As the two broke their kiss, they both felt elated; Tamsin, because of Bo's reassurance and Bo, because Tamsin was finally opening up to her, finally letting her in. Tamsin smiled and then swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. "Well, c'mon succubus, time to show the world that you're okay." Bo grinned at Tamsin, got up, walked over to her and took her hand. "And show them that I am in love with the most amazing woman ever, and I'm not letting her go." Tamsin's heart soared, for the second time that morning. She grabbed Bo's hand and drug her into the shower, both women kissing the other, bumping into door frames the entire way.

* * *

As the couple walked towards the Dal, Bo reached down to grab Tamsin's hand, giving her a questioning look. Tamsin nodded, giving her approval. Tamsin didn't know if she was ready for this, but then again, she didn't know if she would ever be ready. She was prepared for Dyson to rip her to bits, the doctor to do frightening medical things to her and a number of other nasty things from Trick and Kenzi. She knew she was still on Laruen's hit list, she was taking Dyson's love away from him, and well, Trick and Kenzi were just protective of Bo. Tamsin knew she wasn't the nicest to Bo before, but that was all behind her now, possibly the others would see that, but she didn't dare to hope.

Entering the bar, she could see Dyson at a pool table, Kenzi perched on the side watching the wolf play, and Laruen talking with Trick. The barkeeper looked over to the door and a huge smile broke out on his face. Lauren looked over to see what he was smiling at, and saw Bo with Tamsin. Lauren squealed and ran over to the pair, enveloping them both in a huge hug. Tamsin was highly uncomfortable, awkwardly patting the doctor on the back, while Bo tightly hugged her back. Lauren stepped back and addressed Tamsin. "Thank you Tamsin, for finding her." Tamsin could hear the genuine tone in Lauren's voice. She nodded at that doctor. The three walked over to the bar, Bo still gripping Tamsin's hand. Dyson and Kenzi had also wandered over, and the five of them sat at the bar in front of Trick, waiting for the conversation they all knew they had to have.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written anything for a while, and I had this sitting on my computer so I thought I would upload it. I don't know if I want to write this into a story, although there is a big opening if I want to continue it. If I do, it will most likely be a fluff story, as I have the worst time upkeeping stories that have deep plots and stuff.. I mean there would be drama in this one, but it wouldn't really have an underlying story line.**

**I feel really bad for not updating LG: Redux in forever, but sadly my writers block as returned. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing with this and hopefully I'll be able to. Anyways guys, I apologize for my lack of activity on FanFiction, and hopefully now that I'm out of high school I'll be able to write with more consistency. Please review, by the way, if you want me to continue this, because I myself do not know if I want to.**

**A Charmed Vampire **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning After**

**Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: T for Femslash & Language**

**Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to persue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way?**

* * *

Sitting down at the bar, Bo and Tamsin were faced with their friends. Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson and Trick were all sitting there. Each of their expressions were different, yet very similar. Kenzi and Trick had grins on their faces, with a knowing look in their eyes. Lauren had very much the same look, except Tamsin could make out the faint look of disappointment in them. Dyson was very much the same as Lauren, but he also had a look on relief in his eyes, which Tamsin noted to herself to ask him about later. Trick was the first to speak."Bo, I'm so glad you're safe."

Bo smiled at her grandfather, released Tamsin's hand and ran to Kenzi, enveloping her in a giant bear hug. "I was worried about you BoBo. I thought I might have to take D Man with me and kick someone's ass for you." Bo laughed.

"Don't worry Kenz, I'm safe." While Kenzi and Bo were conversing, Dyson walked over to Tamsin, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder, watching Kenzi and Bo.

"You know Tamsin, you couldn't have picked a better girl. She's worth all of the struggles and challenges ahead." Tamsin gave him a confused look, trying to throw him of her true feelings. "I can see the concerned look in your eyes partner. I can also see the way Bo looks at you. I'm not blind; I have never seen Bo give that look to anyone, not me or Lauren. She truly has feelings for you, and you need to accept it, embrace it." Tamsin turned to Dyson.

"Dyson, I'm so-" Dyson interrupted her.

"Tamsin, there's nothing to be sorry for." Tamsin searched Dyson's eyes, and saw the sincerity of his words.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. Wolves mate for life, I know that. I can see the way you look at her; you mated with her didn't you?" Dyson slowly nodded.

"However Tamsin, and I'm glad for once I know something that you don't, Bo and I aren't mates any longer." Tamsin gave him a confused look. "But as far as I'm aware you're alive and she's alive, and you mate for life.." Tamsin trailed off.

"Yeah that's true; however, if the bond isn't completely solid, it can break. Tamsin, I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, your bond with Bo overpowers mine. You've cut my mating link with Bo and replaced it with your own. You're now mated, or whatever the equivalent is for Valkyries, with Bo, leaving me free to find my true life mate." Tamsin was shocked, at many different things Dyson had just said. It was a bombshell to drop on her to be sure. Yes she knew the Valkyrie's failsafe would save Bo's life, but since Bo brought her back, she didn't know the after effects of it. It had never been done before, and if it had, the result had never been recorded. So she had mated with the succubus? That seemed unreal and to Tamsin a little unnerving. "Tamsin, you okay partner?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just processing. Finding love, especially with her was never something I could ever expect. For us, love is for the weak, it makes us soft, we have weaknesses to exploit, my mentor always said "protect your heart, for it can doom yourself."" Dyson chuckled.

"Well from my position, you seem stronger than ever." And with that, he patted Tamsin on the back, and walked over to stand by Trick. By this time, Bo and Kenzi had finished catching up and Bo started to address them all.

"Well, as you guys can see, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to Tamsin. She saved me, in more ways than one." Bo started, giving Tamsin that love filled look. Dyson and Trick grinned at the Valkyrie. Tamsin was a little uncomfortable with all the attention, but one look caught her eye; Kenzi's. The human stood up and walked over to the Valkyrie, grabbing an arm and pulling her over to the pool tables. Tamsin allowed the human to guide her, figuring she was about to have a serious chat with Bo's human. The others laughed at the pair.

"Listen here Blondie, Bo is my bestie. I have eyes, I see the way you look at her, and I just have to tell you, if you do anything to hurt her, I will do very unpleasant things to you, Valkyrie or not." Tamsin nodded weakly. Like she could ever do anything to hurt Bo. If Dyson was right and the two were mates, Tamsin could physically or mentally not hurt Bo, as it would hurt herself to do so. "I'm glad were clear on that, now proceed to make my bestie the happiest succubus ever." Tamsin laughed.

"I'll try my hardest Kenzi." When the two walked back over to the group, the guys were nearly in tears laughing at the scene, Kenzi giving the "best friend talk" to the Valkyrie was one of the best things they'd ever seen. Bo smiled and motioned for Tamsin to sit over by her. Tamsin happily obliged and sat next to Bo, intertwining their fingers under the table.

In all of this Lauren had stayed mostly quiet, observing the pair for the most part. She knew there was something between those two, and as much as it hurt to say it, she was happy for them. Tamsin was a much better fit for the succubus than she was. Not that they were a bad fit at all, but Lauren could see the love light up Bo's eyes when she looked at Tamsin, and as long as Bo was happy, Lauren would be too.

* * *

As the minutes ticked by, Lauren couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up. "Bo, can I talk to you? In private." Bo nodded and followed Lauren to Trick's back room. She hadn't wanted to leave Tamsin's side, but the Valkyrie had nudged her to get up. The two sat down and sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Lauren spoke. "Bo, I know something is going on with you and Tamsin." Bo sighed.

"Lauren I –"

"Don't Bo, I understand, I can see the look in your eyes when you look at her, and the way she looks at you. You two are obviously in love, or at least starting to fall in love. And to be honest, I'm happy for you. I know we've had our times together, but it's time to move on. We knew that this wouldn't work between us, what with your feeding need, I'm just not sufficient for you Bo. And I can't stand to see you feed off someone else while trying to be committed to me. I can see how much it was hurting you, and well, I can't say I'll get over it soon, but I'm happy that you've found someone. And now I'm starting to ramble. I'm sorry."

"Lauren, I never wanted to hurt you, but what I feel for her.." Lauren nodded.

"I understand Bo, I just want you to be happy." Bo smiled and hugged Lauren, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything, you know you'll always hold a place in my heart, and that will never change." Lauren smiled.

* * *

Back out in the bar Dyson and Kenzi went to go play a game of pool, leaving Tamsin and Trick at the table. Tamsin spoke up as soon as the pair was out of ear shot. "Trick, there's something I need to ask you about, and I don't know if you'll even know the answer." Trick nodded, his interest piqued.

"What is it Tamsin?" Tamsin sighed.

"What do you know about something called the Valkyrie's failsafe?" Trick furrowed his brow for a minute, thinking.

"Not a whole lot, I know it's the ultimate sacrifice a Valkyrie can give, giving her life and powers to her chosen, typically a warrior if I remember correctly, but the Valkyrie herself doesn't survive it. Why, thinking about trying it?" Tamsin gave Trick a sheepish look.

"I already have." Trick's eye widened.

"What? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but then how are you still alive?" Tamsin continued.

"I did it for Bo, Odin had captured her in Valhalla, and I couldn't just let him kill her. I gave up my powers and life for her, but somehow she was able to bring me back. Now I'm just a nameless fae. Bo retained my Valkyrie powers, but somehow we also have a mind link now. Never in all my centuries and life cycles have I ever heard of this."

Trick looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd have to do some research, but I'll see what I can find out for you. If my hunch is correct, then Bo is your warrior, and if so, you're part of this family now. And we take care of each other." Tamsin's heart swelled at his words. She had been worried that Trick would have been disgusted that she had mated with his granddaughter, thinking that Lauren or Dyson was a better match.

As Trick stood up, Lauren and Bo walked back into the bar. Trick nodded at them and went to go wash glasses at the bar. Lauren wandered over to Dyson and Kenzi, while Bo made her way towards Tamsin. Sitting in the chair next to the Valkyrie, Bo took Tamsin's hand.

"So you think we've been discovered?" Tamsin chuckled.

"I think that's a safe bet succulet." Bo smiled and brought Tamsin's hand to her lips, kissing the Valkyrie's knuckles. Tamsin smiled that the gesture and brought Bo's lips to hers, kissing the succubus. Unaware to the two of them, Trick was watching them with a knowing smile. If his guess was correct, the pair of them would make a truly formidable couple, and one to be envied for the rest of time.

* * *

**A/N: So due to popular request, I will continue with this story. I'm sort of making this up as I go along, so hopefully the story won't be too fucked up. I don't really have an idea of where I'm going, since I literally just thought of this chapter in the shower. My inspiration has really been poop lately, so I'm just glad I got this far. **

**As for the whole Valkyrie mating thing, I made that all up. I don't even know if there's something like that, but I thought it was cute. I have a similar plot device in one of the other stories, and thought it worked out pretty well for this one too.**

**Lauren's "breakup" with Bo was kind of meh. I feel like it was really cliché, but I felt like I needed to address that aspect of the (love square?). I didn't really know how to go about it, so that's what I managed to come up with. I don't know if I like it or not, but oh well. It's kind of just like Lauren isn't exactly happy that she's lost Bo, but if it makes her happy, Lauren will move past Bo. Typical FanFiction/Movie style.**

**Anyways, like I said, no idea where I'm going with this, so if you have any ideas hit me up with a review or PM with suggestions. Hope you guys likey.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Morning After**

**Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: T for Femslash & Language**

**Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to persue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way?**

* * *

After their day spent at the Dal, Tamsin and Bo headed back to Tamsin's apartment for some alone time. In the truck, the two were mostly silent, but Tamsin's hand was intertwined with Bo's hand the entire drive back. The sexual tension was off the charts as well; both women couldn't wait to get to Tamsin's place. As the two walked into the apartment, Bo dragged Tamsin inside, closing the door, and pressing Tamsin up against it, crashing their lips together. Tamsin responded in full, grabbing Bo's face, trying to pull it closer to hers. Bo's hands wandered Tamsin's body until they reached the hem of her shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Tamsin pushed herself off the door, guiding Bo over to the couch, silently laughing that Bo was having problems with her shirt. Tamsin decided to take pity on the succubus and helped Bo remove her shirt. As it hit the floor, Tamsin's phone buzzed.

Bo let out a groan and Tamsin laughed, checking her phone.

"Can't it wait Tamsin?"

Seeing it was Dyson, she shook her head. "It's Dyson." She picked up. "What's up wolfie?"

"Tamsin we've got a problem. I stopped by the station on my way home and walked in on a booking that needs our attention. We've got a suspect on a number of killings we've had over the past couple weeks. I need you and Bo to come to the station."

"We'll be there, give me a few minutes." Tamsin hung up the phone on Dyson, grabbed her shirt that had fallen to the ground and turned to Bo. "We'll have to continue this little foray later Bo, we've got a case." Bo sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me Valkyrie, for getting me so worked up, and leaving me high and dry." Tamsin chuckled as she put on and buttoned her shirt.

"And I will repay you in full, but later." Bo nodded and followed Tamsin to the truck.

* * *

At the station, Dyson, Tamsin and Bo sat in the interrogation room. It was more private, less of a chance of being overheard. "Dyson, this had better be a pretty important case, otherwise I'll have your little wolfy ass." Tamsin laughed, she was glad she had that effect on Bo, making her want to come back for more.

"It is Bo, if it wasn't important I could have handled it alone, I know better than to get in the way of alone time with you and Tamsin. But there have been a number of killings while you were being rescued. I know it felt like only a night that you were gone, but..." Tamsin cut him off.

"Time moves differently in Valhalla, what seems like a night there can be weeks in Earth days. Valhalla is on a different plane, creating the illusion of shorter time passing. How long as it been Dyson?" Bo still looked slightly confused, but she was sort of grasping the concepts.

"It's been two weeks." Bo's eyes widened a little. She had been gone two weeks? It only seemed like she had been gone a night. No wonder everyone was so overjoyed to see her, if she and Tamsin had been missing all that time.

Tamsin nodded, "I assumed it was something like that, but anyway, what has been going on with this case?" Dyson threw the file over to Tamsin.

"This is the number of killings we've had over the past couple weeks. The suspect we have is a female; her name is Alyson Roslyn Dunlap. We suspect she has been seducing men in bars, bringing them to the nearby pier and drowning them. It's a strange method of killing, but leaves little evidence. We managed to grab her face through a street camera near there." Tamsin opened the file. Inside were about 5 pictures of young men, late 20s and early 30s. All of them drowned, and all of them had the same red spot on the base of their neck. As Tamsin looked through the file, Dyson spoke with Bo.

"We've done some interrogation, but so far all she's said is that she doesn't know what is going on. That's why I called you in too; we need to know if she is the killer, or if there is something else going on. Right now she's our prime suspect, and with the evidence we have, it could be enough to make a case, but she's so insistent that she doesn't know anything, I just want to be sure." Bo nodded.

"Sure thing, if she knows anything I can get it out of her." Dyson nodded, and left to get Alyson.

"Bo, look at this. Each of the men have what looks like a hickey, but look closer, there are two small holes in the middle of the red mark." Bo took one of the pictures and inspected it.

"They look like small teeth marks, but humans don't leave holes when they bite." Tamsin smirked.

"You would know, wouldn't you succulet?" Bo glared at Tamsin, as Dyson brought Alyson in. She was a gorgeous looking woman, and if Bo wasn't committed to Tamsin, she was sure if she saw her in a bar, she would have brought her home. Dyson and Tamsin left the room, letting Bo work.

"So Alyson, you've been drowning men I hear?" Alyson shook her head quickly.

"No, I don't even know what they're talking about, I'm afraid of the water, even if I had seduced those men, I would never have taken them to the pier." Bo sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get away not using her powers, but she was hoping. So she leaned over the table, placing a hand on Alyson's, letting loose her powers of persuasion.

"C'mon Alyson, are you sure you're afraid of water?" Alyson got this faraway look in her face, and a goofy smile.

"Yeah I'm sure, hey did you know you're really pretty?" Alyson said in a flighty tone of voice. Bo frowned.

"So you didn't kill those men?" Alyson giggled.

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't even like men, you're a gorgeous woman, and maybe we should hook up sometime?" Bo removed her hand.

"Sorry I'm taken." She left Alyson to deal with the after effects of her power and walked over to Tamsin's desk.

"She didn't do it, there's no way. She told me she's afraid of water, and she's gay. She can't be our woman." Dyson slammed his fist on the desk.

"Dammit, so our killer is still out there and on the loose." Tamsin was still looking through the files.

"Hey D Man, we can still catch this one. There are only 2 bars within walking distance of the pier and we know whoever this was didn't drive or take a cab, since the street camera would have picked it up. One of them is a lesbian bar, so that can't be it, since all of them were male. We can go in, find the woman and tail her." Dyson nodded.

"I guess that's what we've got to do partner."

"From the look of the files, each man was killed on either a Friday or Saturday. Tomorrow is Friday; we can try it out tomorrow night?"

"Wait up, what about me? You wouldn't go on an important stake out without me would you Tammy?" Tamsin grimaced and looked over to see Bo with a pout on her face. Tamsin groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Not with a face like that Bo. You're more than welcome to come I guess. You may even be helpful in the club scene, reading auras and all." Bo grinned.

"Well ladies and gents, let's go catch us a killer."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well here's well all the fluff stuff starts. I'm just kind of making cases up as I go along, so we'll see. I have an idea of what I want for this one, I just don't know how far it will go. Hopefully this chapter didn't have random contradictions in it. I started it one day, and finished it on another. All my stories are un-Beta'd so all the mistakes and junk are mine. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also sorry for the mean bit at the beginning.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Morning After**

**Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: T for Femslash & Language**

**Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to pursue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way?**

* * *

The next night, Tamsin, Dyson and Bo pulled up to the club. Bo could see the place dripping sexual energy. Whoever was killing these men would easily find someone at that club. All three of them were in club attire, but still practical to catch a killer with. Dyson had a white tank, with a blue flannel, accompanied by jeans and sneakers. He had hidden a gun in the waist band of his pants. The detectives had informed the club manager of what they were doing and he allowed one of the officers to carry a gun, as long as it was concealed and not used in the club at all costs. Tamsin was wearing a silver singlet with black skinny jeans. The Valkyrie was also wearing flats since she would most likely be doing some running that night.

On her arm was Bo, and she was looking absolutely gorgeous that night. She was wearing a short, single strap black dress that came up to her upper thighs. As usual, she was also wearing her knee high black boots. Bo had to admit she was also trying to impress the blonde, and by the looks Tamsin had been giving her on the way over, she was succeeding. "Okay you two, you know the drill, we go in, look for anyone suspicious. There are only two exits, through the front door, and the back door. If my guess is correct the killer will most likely go through the back door, down the alley, to the pier. I'll be standing near the back door while you two scout." Tamsin and Bo nodded. They knew what they needed to do.

* * *

Entering the club, the lights were dimmed, the dance floor illuminated. It was going to be hard to find their killer. Fortunately, the club wasn't too large and there weren't too many people either. Dyson walked towards the back entrance, leaving Tamsin and Bo to look around. "So succulet, do you care to dance?" Tamsin said to Bo as she offered her hand to the succubus. Bo cocked her head to one side.

"Why detective, are you shirking your duties to dance with little old me?" Tamsin smirked.

"Of course not, I thought we could scout out the dance floor first." Bo smiled and took Tamsin's hand as the blonde drug Bo onto the dance floor. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck, as Tamsin grabbed the succubus' waist, pulling her closer. The couple shuffled around the dance floor, looking for signs of their killer. Bo couldn't help but occasionally look up at Tamsin, gazing into the Valkyrie's bright green eyes, often getting lost in them. Tamsin noticed a few times, and smirked at the succubus, although she felt the throbbing of her heart when she caught Bo looking at her. She could see the love in the succubus' eyes. Tamsin glanced over at the bar.

"Bo, I think I see our killer." She nodded over toward the woman sitting at the bar. She looked almost like Alyson. She was a gorgeous brunette, tall and had legs that went on for miles. She was sitting very close to a young man; short, sandy hair, fairly muscular. She appeared to be laughing at something he said. She smiled seductively at him, as she grabbed his hand and headed for the back exit. "We're going to have to cut this dance short succubus; we've got a killer to catch." She and Bo proceeded to follow the two, hoping that Dyson had seen them.

He had and met up with them at the back door. Giving the couple ahead of them time to move, the trio quickly and quietly opened the back door, as they saw two shadows walking hand in hand towards the street. The quietly followed the pair, and as they thought, the woman had led her victim to the pier. The two seemed to be leaning against the railing. Dyson suddenly caught a whiff of the downwind from the pair, and his eyes widened. "She's fae." Tamsin looked at Dyson, concerned.

"Do you know what kind?" Dyson shook his head.

"I can't tell, I just can smell the fae heritage on her. She's extremely old as well, I can smell that much." Tamsin sighed. She couldn't tell what kind of fae the killer was from that description.

"Um, guys, you may want to take a look at this." Bo pointed over at the couple. The woman had leaned over to kiss the male, as the two kissed, Bo could see with her enhanced vision, thanks to Tamsin, three other pairs of eyes developing on the female's face, all on the same level as the only pair she should have. The man had his eyes closed as they kissed, so he didn't notice. "Dyson, are you seeing this?" Dyson shook his head and Tamsin smirked.

"I guess a Valkyrie's vision is even better than yours wolf boy." Dyson huffed.

"Well at least my sense of smell is better." Bo shook her head.

"Will you guys bring it in? She developed three pairs of eyes on her head." Bo looked back to the pair they were observing. Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed, that sounded very familiar to her. The female was moving her kisses to the man's neck. Suddenly, a small pair of fangs grew from the women's mouth and bit into the man's neck, injecting numbing venom into him. He almost immediately collapsed into the woman's arms.

"Shit, we've let this get too far; we need to get in there now." Dyson growled and ran towards the couple. The female turned towards him, as Tamsin and Bo followed. Tamsin could now clearly see the woman, Bo had described her pretty well, and Tamsin knew what kind of fae this was, and even better she knew who it was. The woman hissed and crouched in a defensive position. Dyson was starting to wolf out, yellow eyes and claws suddenly showing themselves. The woman knew she couldn't defeat a shifter and the women with him. She looked quickly at them, noticed the blonde and gasped. She dropped the man's body and leaped over the rails into the bay, disappearing into the waters.

Dyson ran over to the rails; while Bo and Tamsin knelt down to examine the man. Dyson knew he couldn't peruse the woman, so he went over to Bo and Tamsin. "He'll be fine, when he wakes up he'll probably just think it was a dream, but just to be safe, Bo you need to compel him." Tamsin looked over at Bo, this was going to be one of the first times Bo had used Tamsin's powers. Bo gulped, she knew she could do it, because she shared Tamsin's knowledge, but she was still nervous. All that power at her disposal, she was already an insanely powerful succubus, who knew what the Valkyrie's powers would do to her. She was afraid if she used them, whatever force had been shadowing her would return. Tamsin felt Bo's hesitance and nervousness and the placed a hand on the succubus' shoulder, reassuring her everything would be okay.

Bo leaned down towards the man, calling her power forward, the shadows enveloping her face. Whispering in the man's ear, "This was all a dream, when you wake up, you're going to remember going out for a time at the bar, getting tanked and passing out on a street bench near the pier." Bo let the shadows slide from her face as she faced Tamsin, who nodded approvingly. The succubus already had a grasp on her powers, not that she had expected anything less from the succubus. Dyson picked the man up and set him down on a nearby wooden bench. Unfortunately they didn't know where the man lived, so they couldn't drop him off directly. Besides, Dyson and Bo had things to ask Tamsin. Tamsin looked at the two sheepishly. "I suppose I have some explaining to do." Bo and Dyson nodded. "So it's like this…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was a mean cliffhanger, but each of these chapters I'm aiming to be about 1K words each or so, therefore that's where I'm leaving off. It was kind of a derpy chapter because it's kind of the action leading into the actual plot, so kind of a filler in some ways. **

**Tamsin does know the unknown Fae from the past, and although Bo shares Tamsin's knowledge and memories, since the bond between them is new, she doesn't know everything about Tamsin. Like I said in the summary, I'm taking a bunch of liberties with the Valkyrie's powers; enhanced eyesight for example. Tamsin has already shown to have something similar to the power to compel, except with doubt, I just tweaked it a little. **

**Anyways, I promise next chapter you'll find out what kind of Fae the woman is, if you haven't already. I don't think really anyone has because it's still a little vague, although with a few of the hints dropped in the chapter, I suppose you could possibly figure it out, haha. I will give you this though, she isn't a vampire. That's too easy. I hoped you guys were halfway satisfied with this chapter.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Morning After**

**Companion to The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: T for Femslash & Language**

**Waking up next to Bo the morning after was sure something. Tamsin is ready to pursue a relationship with Bo, but will others stand in their way?**

* * *

Walking down the length of the pier, Tamsin spilled the story she knew she would have to tell Dyson and Bo. She didn't really want to, but now that they had seen the woman's reaction, there was no avoiding it. She took Bo's hand, Dyson walking next to the couple. Tamsin was nervous to say the least, but she owed it to them.

"So it's like this, I do know her, she's… someone from my past." Bo looked at her quizzically.

"If she's from your past, how have I not seen her before?" Tamsin knew Bo was referring the mind link between them.

"This link is new, most likely because of that, you haven't seen all of my memories, and I do have a few centuries worth." Tamsin smirked, and Bo nodded. Dyson was walking silently next to the pair. He wanted the story out of Tamsin, but knew that the relationship between Tamsin and Bo was important too, they were mated after all.

"Anyways, her name is Jiran. She's is an extremely old and rare type of Fae, in fact I didn't even know she was still alive. I thought all of her kind was gone." Dyson cut in.

"And what exactly is her kind?"

"She's a Jorogumo, a rare Japanese spider Fae, hence the 4 pairs of eyes. I was hunting someone near Joren Falls, and met her. I walked in on her while she was feeding, and she got a little territorial, since that was her hunting ground. She's able to turn herself into the form of a seductive woman to lure men to her, then killing them and dragging them into the water where she would eat them. Quite effective actually, although now that I know it's her, I don't know why we're getting these bodies." Bo nodded; she couldn't help but feel a little jealous over Jiran. She was insanely beautiful and she couldn't help but think that Tamsin probably noticed that on first contact as well. Tamsin could feel Bo's jealousy and rubbed the succubus' shoulder.

"There's no reason to be jealous Bo, we were just friends, nothing more. Web fetishes aren't my thing." Dyson laughed and Bo glared at the wolf man, he instantly stopped, looking a little sheepish. Tamsin smirked at the two of them. "Anyways, I have no idea what she's doing here; I never thought she would leave Joren Falls." Dyson finally spoke.

"Maybe that wasn't a prosperous hunting ground anymore and she needed new prey?" Tamsin shook her head.

"That's doesn't explain why she's here exactly, there's plenty of places in Japan she could have moved to, she was also obviously surprised to see me here. Not that I expected to see her either I suppose. It just doesn't add up." Dyson looked down at the waters.

"I suppose we'll just have to try and catch her again." Tamsin sighed.

"That's easier said than done, Jorogumo are an extremely evasive type of Fae, if they don't want to be caught, it's near impossible to catch them." Dyson let out an irritated huff.

"Then what do we do? We can't let her keep killing here." Tamsin looked at her partner.

"I don't know." Bo wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's waist, resting her chin on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin's immediately calmed down, and held Bo's hands in hers. She was thinking to herself, if someone had told her she would be standing with Bo like this, in front of Dyson, she would have called them crazy. Now it felt like the best thing in the world.

"We'll figure out something, she's got to come out to feed sometime." Tamsin nodded at Bo.

"Maybe we should go talk to Trick, see if he has anything." Dyson added. Bo nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's the best option we have right now." Tamsin said. Then the three of them agreed to go to the Dal the next day to talk to Trick about their little problem. Dyson said goodbye to the girls and headed back to his place.

* * *

Tamsin and Bo stood on the pier a little longer, Bo's arms still wrapped around Tamsin. Thoughts were plaguing Tamsin's mind, and Bo could feel them.

"Tamsin, what's wrong?" The blonde sighed, for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"Bo, I just feel so powerless, I'm not used to it. Don't get me wrong, I would never take my decision back, it's just that I'm not used to feeling vulnerable. I've been one of the top Valkyrie's my entire life, pretty much, and now I'm just some random Fae. It's a good thing I was born Fae and not human I guess eh?" Bo looked at Tamsin confused.

"What do you mean born Fae? I thought you were born a Valkyrie." Tamsin laughed.

"You really don't know a lot about Valkyries do you? Well, we're not born, we're chosen. Someone could be human or Fae, and if Odin so chooses, he can take them and turn them into a Valkyrie. I was born to a set of Fae parents. I had shown a lot of promise to be a great warrior as a child, Odin apparently saw something in me, a potential to be a great Valkyrie. And I guess he was right, up until I betrayed him I suppose." Bo was trying to process that piece of information. She really didn't know what to make of it. She thought Tamsin had been a Valkyrie her entire life, and learning that she was born the same as any other Fae kind of threw her off. Also she had been thinking that Odin had been Tamsin's father, which now she knew was not the case.

"So, what exactly kind of Fae are you then?"

"I don't know. When you're turned to service to Odin, he strips you of the Fae powers you currently, or will eventually posses. I have no idea what kind of Fae I was, I just remember I was too young to gain any of my Fae powers, and my parents never told me, for whatever stupid reason. " Bo could sympathize with the Valkyrie. Her entire childhood she had never known what she was, and when she started showing signs of her succubus powers, it scared her. All she knew was that she had been a killer, something she wished she could go back and change. Bo leaned in a kissed Tamsin on the cheek.

"Well super powerful Fae or not, you're still Tamsin. You're still the one I love, and you know I'll always be there to protect you, wither you like it or not." Tamsin smiled, she knew Bo would always be there for her, and she would always be grateful to the succubus, not just for saving her life in Valhalla, but for loving her the way she did. Tamsin turned her head and brought her lips to Bo's.

"I know you will Bo."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I dropped one too many bombshells in this chapter, but I guess it makes up for that lack of information I gave you all last chapter. I sort of made up Tamsin's history as I went along, and hopefully it makes sense. The thing with Valkyrie's being chosen not born, is actually in the mythology of Valkyries. They were typically princesses, chosen by Odin or Freyja. Anyways, and the Jorogumo thing, not exactly the same here as in the mythology, but fairly similar, just a few tweaks to make it work for the story. **

**So yeah, I did get asked to make sure Tamsin doesn't stay powerless, which I had never intended, but I think what I do with that situation, most people won't be able to predict easily. So yeah, Tamsin won't stay powerless through the entire story; however it'll be a while before she gains… things back. **

**So anyways, many bombshells dropped in this chapter, hopefully you guys like the story so far. Thanks for all the supportive reviews, they're really helpful for making me continue with the story. See ya'll next time!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
